CotR Red 2: Gone
by darkwarrior4742
Summary: After the war, Harry visits the Malfoys. One-shot written for the "Colors of the Rainbow" challenge.


_Challenge Prompt:_ _Write about a character killing/torturing another character_

 _Setting: Malfoy Manor, following the end of the 7th book, pre-epilogue. Mostly canon, save that Hermione was killed during the Horcrux Hunt. Harry and Ron finished the hunt on their own._

The first thing that Draco noticed when he woke up was that his room was unusually bright. He made it a point to be up early, and the sunlight indicated it was at least 2 hours past when he would normally have been awake.

The second thing that Draco noticed was that he was not, in fact, in his room.

The third thing Draco noticed was that he was chained down, something he only noticed when he tried to sit up and failed. This was followed shortly by the discovery that his wand was not in its normal place on his leg, nor anywhere on his person that he could feel.

Feeling the first twinges of panic, he forced himself to calm down; his late aunt may have been crazy, but the occlumency she had taught him was amazingly useful in keeping his emotions under control. Taking a few deep breaths, he looked around and tried to figure out what was going on. He was chained down on his bed, which had for some reason been relocated to the lounge. Leaning as far forward as he could, saw the large windows overlooking the manor grounds on the other side of the side of the room, but all the furniture had been removed. Two large wooden screens had been placed on either side of his bed, so that he could only see the far side of the room.

As he was looking around, he heard footsteps approaching. Quickly closing his eyes, Draco pretended to be asleep. Perhaps he could figure out what was going on if whoever was doing this didn't think he was awake yet.

"Come now Draco, do you really think I wouldn't be monitoring you? You can keep your eyes closed if you like, but it won't help you."

Draco opened his eyes and strained against his chains again. "Potter! What the hell are you doing in my house? You have no right to be here!"

The final battle had been only a month ago, and the entire wizarding world was still in love with their savior… Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Man-Who-Conquered, Order of Merlin 1st Class, and there were probably some ministry workers inventing new titles just for their golden boy. Draco knew he had been on the wrong side of the war, but that didn't mean Potter could just walk into their house, let alone do… whatever it is he was doing.

Potter smiled at Draco, and the sight of it sent shivers down his spine. "Oh Draco, just like your father in so many ways…. You know that you're chained down, that you have no wand. You haven't tried to escape yet, which tells me my sources were right about your lack of ability to do wandless magic. You know I'm here, which means I've penetrated your wards without sounding any alarms or getting killed. And your first reaction is still to attack me? Well, we'll see how long that lasts."

That… didn't sound like the Ministry's Golden Boy. "What are you talking about Potter? Whatever you're after, you know we can get it for you, if you just let me go."

Harry laughed. "Turning to bribery so soon? Next I suppose you'll threaten to tell your father about this? Why don't I save you the trouble?"

Harry gestured and the screens on either side of his bed disappeared. He saw two angled, metal beds, one on either side of him… his mother chained to the one on his left, his father to the one on his right. They were both naked, and from the way their mouths were moving they were clearly silenced. Draco felt a rush of panic go through him; being in their home was bad enough, but if he had the head of the house chained down and disarmed, and the wards and house elves weren't reacting, that meant Potter had either destroyed them or taken control of them. He found his eyes returning to Potter's.

"Ah, _there's_ the fear. Now, I'm sure your father already knows why I'm here, but I want to make sure we… have a common understanding, so let's recap. I killed Voldemort, and as of last week your Father has been sentenced to probation, everything he did judged to have been done under duress. That includes what he did during a visit to a certain muggle family. Did he tell you about that visit, Draco?"

Muggle family? Potter was here because of what his dad did to some random…. Wait, hadn't his father said something about...?

"Ah, apparently not. You're intelligent enough to come up with a theory, but I don't want to waste our time, so I'll fill you in. About five months before the final battle, your father decided he'd had enough of my side embarrassing him. He found where Hermione's parents had been sent, demonstrating he wasn't nearly as ignorant about the muggle world as we thought. He broke Hermione's _oblivate_ , and he made sure she saw her parents walking around town. When she confronted them, they were already under Lucius' control. The Imperius curse is powerful, and muggles have no chance of resisting it, after all. The aurors' examiners think it took her almost 2 weeks to die, and every single injury was physically inflicted. Not a single curse, not one magical spell of any sort.

"I had a chat with your dad before you woke up, just to make sure I knew exactly what had happened. For nearly 2 weeks, he forced Hermione's parents to torture her. Never at the same time though. He always kept one under the Imperius, forced to torture Hermione. The other, he kept bound, forced to watch. Every day he switched, making sure they were aware of every single thing they did to their daughter. Every day, he started off by asking Hermione if she was ready to die; he gave her his word that when she said yes, he'd re-cast the _obliviate_ spells and do them properly, guarantee the safety of her parents until such time as Voldemort made his way to Australia.

"For 11 days she resisted. On the 12th day, Draco, your father decided he'd had enough of the regular torture, and moved on to… well, rape is horrific enough on its own, I can only imagine how horrible it was for Hermione and her father. On the 13th day, she agreed to his terms."

Through the entire speech, Potter's voice never changed. There was no rage, no passion, just an emotionless monotone. Draco wanted to call him a liar, say his father would never have done those things… but Potter wouldn't have come here for nothing, would he? Looking to his right, he saw his father glaring at Potter. He knew his father wasn't the nicest person, and he knew that the muggles were worthless, but that kind of torture…

"Father?" Draco wanted to say more, but the words wouldn't come. Lucius looked over at his son briefly, then returned to glaring at Potter.

"So," Potter said clapping his hands once, "now that we know the background, let's talk about the reason for our little get together today. I am on leave as of this morning; officially, I'm taking an anonymous trip around the world to relax and recover from the battle. Nobody is expecting to see me for 2 weeks. I figure if I take a day at the end to tie up the loose ends that gives us 13 days of quality time together. 13 days for you to really _understand_ what your family put her through."

Draco couldn't fight the panic this time. "Potter, what are you thinking? There's no way you can do this and hide it! The aurors will find out, and when they do you'll go to Azkaban!" Had he been calmer, he would have been embarrassed at the shrill tone his voice had taken.

Potter just chuckled. "Oh, Draco… what makes you think any of this will be _hidden_? I'll leave a very big, bloody scene for the aurors, and with the rumors of what Lucius has done in the past… well, finding out what he did to his own family will be shocking, but nobody will be surprised. Not really. And all those Wizengamot members that voted to protect your father? They won't look so good when Lucius'... appetites… become widely known."

Draco dimly registered that his bed had become wet, but the fact wouldn't connect to anything. ' _That…. That won't actually…'_

"For a long time, I thought that I should be more brutal, more willing to kill the death eaters… what right did they have to live after what they did? It was Hermione who held me back, and for her mercy she was killed. I saved this society, and for it they turn around and pardon her murderer. So I'll punish you myself, and when I'm done I'll move on to the rest of the corrupt Wizengamot. In time, either they'll kill me, or I'll cut away enough of the corruption that this world might actually be worth living in.

"But the biggest surprise for me in all of this? Your father actually loves you and your mother, Draco. He's a bastard, but he actually does love his family, which really just makes this whole process easier. We'll start with the knives, and we'll work our way up." Potter gestured, and the chains were gone. Draco leapt up and started to turn on the spot, if he could get out he could get the aurors and…

" _Imperio"_

And that was silly, why was he going away? Potter was giving him a knife, he couldn't leave until he'd used it. Draco walked over to his father and happily started carving the word "PUREBLOOD" into Lucius' arm. After all, it's what he is, he should be happy to show it! His father looked… sad? Why should he be sad when he had a son to help him show the world what he is? Well, that lovely little voice said it had a whole list of ways to help his father, so maybe by the time he was done his father wouldn't be so sad anymore.


End file.
